1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling vehicle wheels, particularly large tires such as tires for trucks, in order to undertake tire- or tube mendings or changings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For these works basic different machine operations are used, namely lifting of the wheel to a rotatable position on a power-driven machine spindle, pressure of Dead breaking rollers against tire beads for bead breaking of these from the associated rim flanges while rotating the wheel, and rotating the wheel while using a stationary tire lever, which by the rotation can force the tire bead respectively inside and out over the rim flange. There are no principal problems in providing these apparatus operations, as it is a matter of rather well defined movements, of which is also made use by this invention. However, it is by the invention realized that it is possible to produce the movements in a considerably simplified way and thus bring forward a significant cheapened apparatus of the this kind.